Talk:Lucas and Riley/@comment-25375217-20150924181731/@comment-26970048-20150925064522
Interesting thought. When I saw this as I was headed into work I knew that I would reply to this. :) First off welcome to the Rucas page. As everyone knows, the writers do everything for a reason. My opinion of what they did as they said was to provide a bigger lesson using Rucas. (Whether it is to break them up for good and follow this brother/sister thing or teaching people to never assume and not be insecure enough to listen to what everyone says you are and it brings them closer in a relationship. ) {Personally it could go either way in my book]. Personally I believe the writers have something bigger planned than just laying it out there completely out of no where {also in my opinion} Something I love out of this show is that everyone gets different things out of different scenes. The way that I saw the semi formal scene was more leaning towards stay friends as long as possible. I think Riley was concerned of what would happen if something more than was established (an unoffical thing) what would happen if it went south. (a legit concern for dating your friends and it would be completely unrealistic for them not to address this). A lot of people said that Rucas was too rushed, and the first half of season 1 I'd tend to agree. I feel like this is the writer's way of slowing them down a little bit. I think it's more than just that they are uncomfortable with each other. I think it's more that it's not consistent would be a better answer. In sneak attack Riley wasn't ready to go to the movies because she had basically just met the guy. (What I think that's episode three?) She didn't want her relationship to be like missy's because she didn't want to grow up too fast. I personally believe that it wasn't a lack of chemistry. (people compare the actual actors chemistry with each other rather than the characters but any who) It was that they were pressured way too much by the class. They weren't ok with going the speed the class wanted them to go. ie"you kissed him so you must become boyfriend/girlfriend" hence Riley's speech to the hallways after they broke up. They weren't successful the first time because they were trying to live up to what everyone was saying that they had to do. Once they took all the pressure off they were able to communicate effectively and just enjoy each other. As for the time gap, I kinda think it's one of those time gap doesn't make sense for the writers things. Example if almost a year past in Semi formal (for the 10 months she was waiting for Lucas to ask her) they would be at the end of 9th grade. I think the writers have something much bigger in mind than anything we can imagine. I'm not giving up on Rucas, partly because I believe they have so much more to teach us. Thanks for posting your thoughts :)